A Tainted Heart
by blackarcane
Summary: Amu is in a future where everything and everyone is gone. Basically she is in a non- existing future! She makes a wish to go back in time and has only one wish to accomplish. To save Ikuto from Easter. So a new Shugo Chara hatches, with the power to time travel. Will Amu succeed in saving Ikuto from Easter?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hinamori Amu stared at the city, which lay tattered, and in ruins.

Everyone's dead… Amu thought.

Tadase… Ikuto… Yaya… Nagihiko… Kukai… Mama… Papa… Ami… everyone… Amu thought.

Then she made up her mind. She clasped her hands together and closed her eyes tight.

Dear Shugo Charas, I beg you, please give me the power to go back in time to stop this… Amu hoped.

Then, a beautiful egg appeared before her. It a red and white crossed egg with a single purple "J" on it. Then, the egg hatched. The Shugo Chara a dress with red and white diamonds on, purple eyes, black boots, long red hair, and a clip on her hair with a single purple "J".

"I'm Riamond. I'm your Shugo Chara. Nice to meet you!" Riamond smiled.

Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia appeared.

"I'm Ran!"

"I'm Su~ Desu!"

"I'm Miki!"

"I am Dia."

"Can you go back in time?" Amu asked

Riamond smiled. "Of course."

"Riamond, Chara Change." Amu said.

"Of course, Amu." Riamond smiled.

Then, Amu, Ran, Miki, Su, Dia, and Riamond disappeared.

**(It's a bit Vague… sorry. I'll try my best to update as quickly as I can so keep reading! REVIEW!)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Amu woke up. She was in her room as a little girl. Amu ran to Easter.

"I have business with Director Hoshina." She said.

"You? You're just a kid." The security guard said.

"Ran. Chara change please." Amu said.

"Hop, Step JUMP!" Ran said.

Amu leaped up. She reached the director's room. She crashed in through the window. Then Amu realized she was in the wrong time.

I know what I can do. Amu thought.

"Riamond! Chara change!" Amu said.

Then they disappeared. Amu took a deep breath. She walked in through the doors of Easter. When she arrived at Director Hoshina's office, she told him she wanted to join,

" Hinamori, Amu. You want to join?" He said.

"I could be of use to you. I can Chara transform with five different Shugo Chara's." Amu said.

Dia, Ran, Miki, Su, and Riamond floated at her shoulders.

"If you let Ikuto, Utau, and the Tsukiyomi family free, I'll join." Amu said.

After a few minutes, he finally agreed. She left, and as she walked down the hall, she saw Ikuto.

"Amu, what are you doing in Easter." Ikuto said.

"Just some business I had to take care of. By the way, Director Hoshina is looking for you… Ikuto." Amu said.

"I sense another Shugo Chara with you. You have five?" Ikuto stated.

"Yes. Riamond…" Amu called out.

Riamond floated up to Ikuto.

"Nice to meet you Ikuto, and Yoru." Riamond bowed.

"Good-bye Ikuto." Then Amu left.

Ikuto walked into Director Hoshina's office.

"What do you want." Ikuto said.

"Ikuto, I no longer have need for you, Utau, or your family anymore. I already found someone more obedient to search for the Embryo." He said.

"Who."

"Hinamori, Amu." He smirked.

Ikuto froze.

Amu? Ikuto thought.

He ran out of the room.

"Yoru, Chara change!"

"I got it Ikuto~ nya." Yoru said.

Amu went home. She opened the door.

"Welcome home Amu!" Her mom greeted.

"I'm home." Amu said.

Amu finished her homework, and then took a shower. She threw on her pajamas and used a towel to fry her hair. When she returned to her room, Ikuto was sitting at the balcony.

"Ikuto, what do you need?" Amu asked.

"Why did you join Easter." Ikuto demanded.

Clearly it wasn't a question. Amu thought about it.

"For… my own reasons. Aren't you happy? You're free from Easter and so is Utau." Amu said.

Ikuto's eyes narrowed. Then he left.

What can I do? I can only lie to him… Amu thought.

"Amu…" Ran said.

"Amu…" Miki said.

"Amu-chan…" Su said.

"Amu…" Dia said.

"You didn't have a choice. It's to protect Ikuto." Riamond comforted.

"Right…" Amu said.

Her Shugo Chara's returned to their eggs after Amu excused herself from dinner and Amu then, went to bed. The next morning, she wore her uniform. She ate breakfast, grabbed her bag and ran out the door with Dia, Ran, Miki, Su, and Riamond. She was tired, and jumpy. As she walked through the school gate, she heard someone call out to her.

"Hinamori-san!" Tadase yelled.

"Wait up Tadase!" Kiseki yelled.

"Morning Tadase." Amu smiled.

"Good morning to you, my loyal subjects!" Kiseki called out.

They walked to the classroom together. School flew by. Then Tadase, Kiseki, Amu, Dia, Ran, Miki, Su, and Riamond went to the royal garden. Amu's phone rang. She checked the screen. It was her mom.

"Yes mom?" Amu picked up.

"Amu! Congratulations! You got a job with Easter right? I know! I was told you might need to stay out late or you might sleep at your manager's house once in awhile. If you do, make sure you call me." Her mom said.

"Uh… thanks mom. Bye." Amu hung up before Tadase could hear.

After the guardians met up, she ran to Easter.

"You think Director Hoshina will be mad?" Su said.

"I don't know." Amu said.

She walked into his office.

"Sorry, I'm late Director Hoshina. The guardians meeting were long today." Amu said.

"Guards, grab her." He said.

Suddenly, two guards grabbed her.

"Amu-chan!" Ran, Miki, Su, Dia, and Riamond screamed in unison.

"What's this about?!" Amu struggled.

"We're going to test something." Director Hoshina said.

Amu was brought into a lab. She was strapped to an operating table. Three people wearing lab coats were programming something. They looked like they were doing something important. Then machines started whirring. A huge machine filled with X- eggs was sucking something out of them.

What… is that?! Amu was alarmed.

Then the purple like energy solidified. It was shaped into an egg.

What are they planning to do? Amu thought.

"Sorry… Hinamori-san." One of the people wearing the white lab coats smiled sadly.

"What?" Amu asked.

Then it started.

**(Ummm I take a long time to update so sorry! But I hope you like the fanfiction and continue to support me! Every reader helps me! REVIEW!)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Amu screamed. She struggled against the operating table, as the three people wearing lab coats tried to force the solidified egg into her body.

"Ran! Miki! Su! Riamond! Dia!" Amu screamed.

"AMU-CHAN!" Five muffled voices screamed in reply.

They must have been caught.., Amu thought.

Then the black, solidified egg of pure x-egg energy started to glow. The edges turned purple.

It... hurts... Amu thought.

The egg was slowly entering her body. This was a fight she was loosing. She felt like she was lying in a burning room with fire surrounding her. Amu shrieked loudly. Tears streaked down her cheeks. She tried to force it back out or repel it but the more she struggled, the more it burned.

"She's fighting back! Someone sedate her!" A voice panicked.

Then she heard a crash.

"Amu!"

It was the sound of Ikuto's voice. Amu screamed and thrashed on the operating table she was strapped down to.

"Slash claw!" Ikuto yelled.

The binds that held her to the table broke. Amu twitched and cried as the egg broke in half and half entered her. She screamed and jerked painfully. Ikuto covered her mouth.

"I'm going to get us out of here." Ikuto said.

He freed her shugo charas and then he jumped out the window. The next thing Amu knew, they were sitting in a park. Ikuto was untransformed.

"Amu... what's wrong?" Ikuto said.

"I-it hurts..." Amu cried.

Ikuto pulled her into a hug.

"I'm here for you Amu... It's okay..." Ikuto whispered in her ear.

She buried her face in his shoulder and fell asleep, numbing the burning sensation at last. As Amu drifted in and out of consciousness, she felt her body swaying.

I...can't move my body... Amu panicked.

She snapped her eyes open.

"Amu-chan!" Su cried.

Her shugo charas flew at her and sat on her stomach crying and talking all at once begging her not to leave them alone again. She looked up at Ikuto. He had a tired look. Then she looked at her surroundings.

Why... does it look so familiar? Amu thought.

Then when she reached the doorstep of a CERTAIN house, she panicked. It was her doorsteps.

"... Ikuto... don't!" Amu fought weakly.

He ignored her and rang the doorbell. Her mom opened the door.

"Yes? AMU?!" Her mom screeched.

Ikuto winced as his ears were very sensitive.

"Amu is fine... she's just tired from work. I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto, her friend." Ikuto said quietly.

"Oh... okay! Come on in Ikuto-kun." Her mother smiled.

Ikuto walked inside, still carrying Amu.

"AMU! IS THIS BOY YOUR BOYFRIEND?!" Papa cried.

Ikuto winced yet again.

Wow... they're a loud family... and I thought Amu was loud. Ikuto thought.

Ikuto asked to take Amu to her room and stay to take care of her a bit.

That's reasonable... right? A friend could ask that right? Ikuto thought.

"Of course!" Her mom smiled at the same time Papa screamed no.

Ikuto walked upstairs, feeling as if his ears were bleeding. He entered her room and tucked Amu into her bed. Amu remembered the good times she had shared with Ikuto in her room. Ikuto sat down on the bed.

"Amu... get some rest." Ikuto said,

"... m'kay..." Amu yawned.

Amu drifted to sleep. Ikuto stared at Amu. Ikuto was puzzled.

What happened to her yesterday with Easter? I'm sensing a weird energy coming from her... Ikuto thought.

"Iku..to." Amu mumbled in her sleep.

She rested her head next to his hand and grabbed his hand, hugging it to herself.

She's a strange girl... Ikuto thought.

Ikuto used his free hand to stroke Amu's hair. Amu awoke to the feeling of someone rubbing her head. Suddenly, her body became hot. It was numb and she couldn't feel anything. Her eyes snapped open.

"Amu?" Ikuto whispered.

It had only been twenty minutes... Ikuto thought.

Amu's eyes were blank. They were emotionless.

"Riamond... Chara- Transformation." Amu said.

"Yes Amu." Riamond said wondering what had happened.

"My heart, UNLOCK." Amu said.

Then she transformed.

"Chara- Transformation! Amulet Joker!" Amu said.

Amu was dressed in a red and black diamond crossed dress. There was a "J" symbol with a X on it. She wore black boots. She wandered over to the balcony and jumped off. Ikuto raced downstairs with Ran, Miki, Su, Dia and Yoru. He quickly explained that something urgent came up and Amu had already left. Her mother and father had believed his story because at that time, the both of them had been with Ami and probably didn't hear her leave. He ran outside and on the sidewalk, he saw Amu.

"Destroying sound." Amu said.

A burst of notes and music flew out.

Every person who heard it had their heart eggs turned into X-eggs.

"AMU! STOP!" Ikuto yelled.

"Yoru! Chara- Transformation!" Ikuto yelled.

"My heart, UNLOCK!" Ikuto said.

He transformed.

"Chara- Transformation, Black Lynx!" Ikuto said.

Amu leaped away, a huge crowd of X-eggs flying after her. Ikuto ran after her.

"Ikuto! You need to save her!" Ran yelled.

"How?!" Ikuto replied.

"Try to reason with her! Maybe she'll listen to you!" Su yelled.

"... I'll try." Ikuto replied.

Amu soon came in sight. Amu was holding what appeared to be a long, silver rod. She twirled it.

"Dark stream." Amu said.

A huge tornado of purple energy burst forward.

"Amu! Stop! It's me! Ikuto!" Ikuto tried.

Amu blinked. Her memory was fuzzy. For some reason she couldn't control her body. Then she saw Ikuto.

What's going on?! Amu thought.

Amu! You've finally awakened! Riamond yelled into Amu's mind.

Riamond! What's going on?! Amu thought back.

I don't know! I... I can't cancel the transformation... Riamond replied.

Ikuto sidestepped to avoid her attack.

"IKUTO! RUN!" Amu yelled.

"Amu?" Ikuto whispered.

Amu clutched her head. She staggered back. Ikuto stepped forward slowly.

NO! Amu and Riamond both thought.

Then they both lost control of her body. She dropped her hands.

"Nightmare." Amu whispered.

Purple X-egg energy flowed into her staff transforming it into a huge, deadly scythe. She swung the scythe. With each swing, purple energy flew out. Ikuto crossed his arms. He charged forward and leaped.

"SLASH CLAW!" Ikuto yelled.

He hit the scythe and sent it flying backwards and out of Amu's reach. It crashed into the ground. Amu's body was screaming at her to stop the pain. But something urged her to fight. She was panting heavily.

"Dark... wave." Amu said.

She lashed out her arm and waves of purple energy flew forward. It hit Ikuto, sending him to his knees.

"IKUTO!" Amu yelled.

She backed away, not trusting her body and turned to run.

"Riamond... thats enough." Amu said. After they got away.

Amu and Riamond untransformed. The ringing had stopped. She leaned against a tree and sat down. She patted Riamond's head gently.

"I'm sorry Riamond." Amu apologized.

She smiled. "You're breathing hard to Amu. I'm fine."

Amu was ghostly pale. Then pain washed throughout her body. She groaned quietly. Sooner then she could left her finger, Ran, Miki, Su and Dia appeared in front of her.

"Amu-chan! Are you okay?!" Su asked.

"You're so pale Amu-chan!" Miki cried.

" You too Riamond!" Dia said, her voice shaky.

"AMU-CHAN!" Ran sobbed as she hugged Amu's finger.

"You guys, don't worry about me, I'm fine. Amu is in worse shape than me." Riamond said weakly.

Amu closed her eyes.

I'm exhausted...and my arms and legs hurt... Amu thought.

She soon fell asleep without knowing. When she woke up, daylight was streaming in between the cracks of the leaves. She blinked. Ran, Miki, Su, Dia, and Riamond were asleep in her lap. The many x-eggs she had unknowingly collected stayed with her, and were floating above her. Amu quietly woke up Su.

"Su, can you Chara- Transform with me?" Amu asked.

"Sure." Su yawned.

"Chara- Transformation. Amulet Clover!"

Amu grabbed her whisk.

"Remake HONEY!" Amu said.

A wave of golden honey washed across the mob of X-eggs, one by one turned back into hearts-eggs and flew off in different directions, to their owners. They undid the transformation and she didn't feel tired. In fact, she felt enegetic.

"Amu-chan?" Tadase asked.

Amu turned around. His eyes were looking at her uniform. Her uniform was dirty and cut in some places. The hem of her skirt was ripped and her sleeves were ripped so they reached a little below her elbows. She was covered in cuts, and she was sitting in the grass leaning against a tree in a park.

I guess that does seem weird. Amu thought.

"Amu-chan! You're hurt! What happened?!" Tadase worried.

He knelled down beside her. Then Amu's mind blanked. She got up.

"Amu-chan?" Tadase asked, clearly confused.

She then transformed with Ran.

"Chara-Transformation! Amulet Heart!" Amu said.

Her outfit was a bit different. The heart was black with a white X over it. Her skirt was a bit longer and was now a dark purple. Her shirt was black and the ribbons were black. Her shoes had also became black.

"Amu! Your! Your Amulet Heart!" Tadase yelled, horrified.

She jumped up. "Dark speeders!" Amu said.

Her shoes became black roller blades and she glided through the sky, leaving behind a glittering trail of black. She was headed in Easter's direction. Before Amu could reach even the halfway mark, she was knocked out of the sky...

**(HIIIII BLACKARCANE HERE! Sorry I haven't posted for almost a year now? Well GOMEN! I hope you guys are still reading my stories! Please REVIEW! I also updated Chapter 6 of my Vampire Knight story and I will be creating two more fanfics about Fairy Tail sometime in the future! I'll post it as soon as I can! For those of you who are still reading my stories, ARIGATOU! I couldn't have made it this far without you! Ja ne! See you in my next chapter!)**


End file.
